<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Romance by EmberTiger98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386815">Halloween Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTiger98/pseuds/EmberTiger98'>EmberTiger98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Dumbo (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Romance, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTiger98/pseuds/EmberTiger98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 2020 time-line Colt fic, this time with a Halloween plot. When Colette throws a Halloween party on her mansion, she and Holt get a little more closer. More than a boss with her employee should be...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holt Farrier/Colette Marchant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Fice/gifts">RT Fice (RT_Fice)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>October 30th 2020, Louisville Kentucky.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It has been 4 months since Holt Farrier accepted the horse foreman job for the famous actress Colette Marchant in her Kentucky mansion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt thought that the french woman was only going to stay for the summer and then she’ll go back to France and the cowboy and his children would stay there to take care of the house with the other servants. But, surprisingly enough, the actress decided to prolong her stay indefinitely, maybe because there wasn’t any movie propossal at the moment; Holt didn’t want to ask her why she took that decision, but it didn’t bother him. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>These months were useful for the ex-horse rider to get to know Miss Marchant better, as soon as the days went by the man discovered that Colette wasn’t as spoiled as he expected. When confidence started to build between them Colette told Holt about her past and humble origins when she was a poor girl in the streets of Paris and how she tried to move on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt did the same with her when he had free-time, when she visit him on the horse stable or just when they bumped into eachother in the big mansion. For both of them was hard to talk about their pasts, but even though Holt and Colette had just met for a coupe of days around that time, suddenly they knew about the other more than they’ve thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that friendship comes from a very rough start from both of them; without a doubt the two started with the wrong foot, their personalities were both proud and headstrong, two different worlds collided.</p><p> </p><p>However they decided to leave their differences aside for the sake of Holt’s job, and his children as well. And even though the cowboy and the french lady still got their arguments once in a while, nothing was mean intended or hurtful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now Halloween is arriving, the Farrier’s first Halloween without touring as the Stallion Stars, the first Halloween in Miss Marchant’s mansion and the first Halloween without...Annie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt bit his lip at that thought while he was combing one of the stallion’s mane inside the stable, it was getting late and the sun was going down and the cowboy wanted the horses to be comfortable before the temperature goes down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rider remembers those past Halloweens with his family and friends, how their costumes looked different each year, Milly and Joe laughing eating candy, etc. But now without Annie, his late wife, nothing was the same, nothing was as fun as it used to be. Holt still promised his kids to go trick or treating this year, although he wasn’t that familiar with the zone, he wanted to keep that promise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Holt heard some steps getting closer to him which snapped him out from his thoughts. When Holt, who was at the horse’s left, turned his head to see who was in the right. It was Colette.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonjour</em>,” the french actress greeted her employee, “how are you going, Holt?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt stoped what he was doing, he placed the comb on a bench nearby and gently leaned on the hore’s back with his only arm looking at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, finishin’ the job.” Holt responded sighing, “What brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to tell you that tomorrow you’ll have the night off.” Colette said lightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The cowboy’s eyes blinked in confusion, “Excuse me? Why?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow is Halloween”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. So?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Colette rested her palms on the black stallion, caressing the animal’s mane, “Every year, <em>mon</em> <em>cherie</em>, we throw a Halloween costume party with my actor partners and we chose to do it here in my Kentucky manor.” the woman directed her sight to the horse’s face and stroke it gently with her left hand. Then she turned her glance to the rider’s eyes with a tender smile. “And Holt you are invited, you and your children.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt’s face beamed in joy at the proposal, it surprised him that his boss, a rich and famous person like her would invite him and his kids to a party full of actors. The man cleared his throat and started to talk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re talkin’ seriously? You really want to invite us to a costume party?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oui</em>.” Colette responded smiling with pride, “And please do not say no, <em>cherie</em>. You will love it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it will be somethin’, Miss Marchant,” Holt said looking at the lady’s beautiful blue eyes, “but I can’t go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Colette’s face become puzzled at the man’s statement, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean with ‘why’, woman? I’m your foreman, an employee--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And a friend as well, <em>cherie</em>” Colette affirmed with security.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt knew that Colette was being sincere and her offer was beyond generous, but still. “I don’t...<em>belong</em> there.” the cowboy declared looking down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The actress took the rider’s only hand and gently squeezed it, looking at him with empathy and determination. “Don’t be foolish cowboy. Honestly, the party will be very boring without you there. Also, I am pretty sure Milly and Joe will have a lot of fun.” The woman stated, trying to convince her friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rider looked at the woman’s hand on top of his and felt her soft skin on him, he was shocked at such act. They’ve never touched eachother like this before, at least, never with too much care and sincerity. Then he glanced over Colette’s eyes deeply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Colette was as dumbfounded as him at the hand holding, the way he was looking at her was so intense. <em>Oh, mon dieu,</em> she thought for herself, <em>those intense eyes of his once again, just like the first time...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Colette snapped from her thoughts and let go off Holt’s hand. She took a deep breath, clasped her hands, reincorporating herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt cough a bit scratching the back of his head and spoke to finally break the tension between them. “Ahmmm... I’ve promised to my kids that I’ll go trick or treatin’ with them like we always do each Halloween...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Colette gave him a small smile at him, understanding his situation. As a response she answered: “Oh, you could have told me that before, <em>cherie</em>. <em>Tres</em> <em>bién</em>, take the night off to take your <em>petits</em>. You know I do not have a problem with that--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But,” Holt interrupted his boss, “before trick or treatin’... can we attend to the party first... for a couple of moments?” The cowboy asked her, giving her a tiny grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woman laughed quitly at his question and rested her hands once again on the black stallion. “But of course mon amie. You are invited anyway and you can stay as much as you want. But you know, you have to go with a costume.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt snickered in relief, “Ok, uhhmm... see you tomorrow night then?” he tapped his fingers eagerly on the stallion’s neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow, <em>cherie</em>.” Colette caressed her horse on the face again softly. “Make sure he eats everything today, please?” she asked for her horse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, princess.” Holt teased winking at his beautiful boss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me <em>princess</em>. How many times do I have to tell you?” Colette smiled sighing at him like he was a child. Although, deep inside, she <em>loved</em> the nickname.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“At least <em>one</em> more time, ma’am. Like... almost everyday.” Holt winked at her once more. However, his own commentary make him blush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The actress blushed as well and decided to walk away from the stable, <em>“Bonne nuit, cavalier.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Holt called out for her. Colette quikly turned around to face him again. “What costume you will wear, miss?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The french woman grined with a playful intenttion, “It is a surprise, <em>bonne</em> <em>nuit</em>.” With that, the woman exited herself from the place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holt lened himself on the horse, circling his right arm around his neck and sighed, looking at the woman fading from his sight. He reached for the animal’s ear and whispered to him, “Your owner is a box full of surprises, lad.” Then he thought in awe of Colette, “And I owe her a lot. Whatever she will wear tomorrow night... <em>nothing</em> will overshadow her beauty.” He deeply breathed, seconds later he whispered to the stallion again. “Don’t tell anyone I’ve said that, <em>shhhh”</em>. The cowboy snickered and softly stroked the creature’s mane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>October 31st, Halloween, night-time...</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was finally Halloween and the Marchant manor was fully decorated for the occassion: cobwebs on the ceiling and stairs, thousands of pumpkin lanterns on the entrance, giant plastic spiders all around, etc.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="daUfr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>It really looked like a hounted mansion and the guests stared to come showing off their glamurous costumes. There were at least eight men dressed as Joaquin Phoenix’s Joker,  three Suicide Squad’s Harley Quinns and some others dressed as the Stranger Things characters. The rest of the guests were dressed as the classical monsters or scary characters from known movies.</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>A lot of these people were parents as well and brought their children with them, who were also wearing costumes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And on the second floor of the house, looking from above, there was Joe adjusting his Batman costume (Robert Pattinson's version). The nine-year-old boy fixed his cape and belt while he was looking Colette’s guests on the dancefloor.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The child rushed to his sister’s bedroom and knocked on her door eagerly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mon Milly! You’ve been there for almost an hour!” Joe protested, “Have put your costume on yet?”.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five minutes later, the door finally open and Milly presented herself. she was wearing a homemade Marie Curie costume. She was wearing a late 19 century brown dress, a pair of fake glasses and a science bottle with a red liquid inside. Her hair was combed back in a bun but not very properly since her curly mane is very dense and... only her mother had the same hair as her, so she would know how to comb it right.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>The mess of hair on her head made her little brother laugh, “You look terrible, Milly, <em>jajajaja!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, shut up! You make me hurry and <em>this</em>,” Milly pointed out the mane with her index finger furious “is what happens when you do that.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok, sorry. Why you’re dressed as that woman scientist again? You already been her last year. We never repeat costumes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Milly pursed her lips in annoyence, “Because...she’s mi idol, I want to be like her, I love this costume. Problem?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, but...no one knows who she is. Nobody knew who she was last year. Remember? When we went trick or treating and you were wearing that costume and <em>no</em> <em>one</em> get it?” Joe asked. “It was <em>so</em> embarassing.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Milly knew exactly what he was meaning and rolled her eyes. “C’mon, people did get it and the adults at their doorsteps enjoyed my story telling of the character.” she said with pride, ignoring her brother.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you kidding?” Joe tilted his head “They were bored to death with your Marie Curie's story explination thing.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh, really?” Milly crossed her arms with a smile, “So, why did they gave us their <em>entire</em> candy pot just to <em>us</em> when I was talking about her?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Because they want us to leave quickly!” Joe admitted.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Milly suddenly frowned and exhaled an angry breath, not wanting to listen to her little brother. “Oh, shut up, Joe! I don’t need your opinion.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey, <em>que se passe t-il ici?” </em>comingfrom the hall, Colette approached the Farrier children wearing a white silk bathrobe, wearing some unfinished make-up on her face and a towel covering her hair. “What is this arguing about...?” All of the sudden the french actress interrupted herself glancing over Milly’s hair. “Oh, <em>petit</em>. What happened to your hair?”</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p>“Nothing... it’s just... my mum used to know how to comb it... and... I thought I could do it...myself” Milly said in defeat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, apparently you need help <em>mon</em> <em>petit</em>.” Colette said with wide eyes looking the 12-year-old girl, with her fists resting on her hips. “Come.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Milly asked confused.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come with me. I’ll help you with that hair nest of yours. Maybe I’m not as good as your mum but I can try. If you let me, dear.” Colette said with with tenderness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Milly felt surprised at the french celebrity’s offer, “You <em>really</em> want to help me?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Oui</em> of course, it will be my pleasure. You won’t regret it” Colette winked at her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Milly gave Colette a small but honest smile.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Alright, while you do that,” Joe grabbed from his pocket his Batman mask and put it on his face, “I’ll go to eat those ghost shaped like cookies from the buffet.” With that, the boy took the edges of his cape and flee imitating the character he was representing. Leaving Milly and Colette giggling.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Miss Marchant?” Milly asked some seconds later.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="hyZhC">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“<em>Oui</em> Milly?”</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>“What will your costume be?”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Colette rested her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You will see, <em>petit</em>. I do not like giving spoilers to people.” the woman said with humor.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>The twelve-year-old girl nodded to Miss Marchant and followed her to her room.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Some minutes later in the party, all the guests on the list had arrived. Sotheby, Colette's butler, checked all their names on the list and make sure that his boss knew it.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="o_B3M">
          <p> </p>
          <p>Milly joined her brother in the buffet some time later and met some of the actor's kids. Unsurprisingly, those children asked what was Milly's costume, and just like last Halloween, she explained to them she was Marie Curie. Joe could only roll his eyes behind his sister, he didn't want to be embarassed by her another Halloween. Suddenly the kid who asked Milly what she was, who it was dressed as Tom Holland's Spider-Man, replied.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"I still don't get it." the boy lifted his shoulders.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Milly sighed and explained, "<em>Marie</em> <em>Curie</em>, she gained the Nobel Prize in science." she tried to sound obvious.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>The dressed Spider-Man boy looked spoke again, uninterested, "I thought this was a costume party, not a <em>nerd</em> convention." He said mockingly at Milly and left.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>The Farrier girl's mouth fell open in indignation and fury. She wanted to follow and punch that boy who insulted her. But Joe rapidly grabbed her arm to stop her.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Leave him, Milly. Don't bother!" the boy assured his older sister.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Milly huffed to herself and poured to her a huge glass of red punch, then Joe spoke at her again.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Why don't you just grab a broom from the kitchen, pretend that science bottle is a potion and tell everyone you're witch with glasses?" Joe begged his sister.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Milly turned her head to him rising her eyebrows, and she answered with another question, "Why don't you just tell everyone you're a vampire with a stupid mask and fake abs?"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Because," Joe's voice became deep, low and raspy, talking in a whisper <em>"I'm Batman".</em></p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Yeah. And I'm <em>Marie Curie."  </em>Milly stated crossing her arms.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Joe rolled his eyes and sighed; he grabbed a cupcake with a sugar spider on top of it but he stopped eating when he spoted someone coming behind Milly's back. His eyes and smile grew.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"What's wrong Joe?" Milly asked him. Suddenly she spun around to look at that person behind her.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>It was Holt. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black boots, an open grey jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, he had black shades on his face and his hair was combed back in a very peculiar way. Like young style. On his left sleeve, there was a cotton fake arm.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Dad!? You're decided come!" Joe said excited to see his father and wearing his costume.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Of course I came fellas!" Holt tilted his black sunglasses down to see them better, talking loud due to the amplified music of the party. "I would've felt bad if I didn't show up at all." he put his hand on a pocket.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"But dad," Milly looked at him curious, "What are you supposed to be?".</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt's bushy eyebrows rised dumbfounded at his daughter's question, "I'm Joe Goodson, sugarplum."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Both Milly and Joe looked at eachother in confusion, then at their father and asked at the same time, "Who?"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Tom Cruise." Holt pointed his own face with his forfinger.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Still, his children had absolutely no clue at their father's costume choice.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt's smile faded incredulously in defeat, and just like Milly some minutes before, he tried to sound obvious, <em>"Risky Business."</em></p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Milly and Joe did not respond at all.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Risky Business, kids! One of the best 80's movies of all time!"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Sorry Dad, but we're not <em>that</em> old". Milly stated giggling quitly.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt exhaled at his kid's obliviousness and leaned his hand on the buffet table. "Someday my children, you'll see that movie and you'll know what you two guys have been missin'"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Sorry, it's just---" Joe stoped talking whe he looked another person behind his sister and father.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Milly turned and when she saw that person, she was as just as in awe like her younger brother.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"What? What's wrong fellas? What are you two looking at....?---" Holt interrupted himself as soon as he saw what his children were seeing.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Everyone in the party did the same and the backround music become less louder, at least, for Holt's ears.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>It was Colette, coming down the big cobweb-decorated stairs. She was wearing sparkling a satin red dress with a big cleveage, matched red high-heels shoes, a bright blonde wig on her head, blood shot lipstick on her mouth, some shiny earings and from her left cheek to her chest there was a black painted fake tattoo, like a crack, like her skin was made of porcelain. That same fake tattoo was on her right arm as well.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            
          </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>She was descending the stairs in a very sophisticated and elegant way. Almost like in slow motion. She was practically hypnotizing everyone on the party with her entrance, but no one was as hypnotized as Holt in that place. While the other guests were applauding at her when she finally decide to show up, Holt took off his shades to stare at the french woman clearer, his mouth was left open, he didn't know what to say. The party lights were purple, red and yellow, those matched with the confetti and costumes of the crowd, made the atmosphere feel like a trance. Practically like a fairytale.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"She looks great." Joe said smiling.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"She looks good." Milly gave her opinon.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"She looks...<em>beautiful."</em> Holt commented out loud, not taking his eyes out of the woman.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"What did you said, dad?" Milly asked confused at what she just heard from her father.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt came back to reality and glanced over his daughter. He caughed and adjusted the collar of his t-shirt, "<em>Uhhmm</em>...nothing." the cowboy stood like a soldier, feeling absolutely nervous.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>The tension became even harder when the Kentucky rider spoted Colette looking at him and grinning at him with an obvious interest. The air on Holt's lungs had difficulty to get in and out properly due to the actress' deep blue eyes piercing his with an unintentional sensuality. The french celebrity started to walk towards the Farriers and Holt felt like a sheep about to be eaten by a hungry wolf. The former Stallion Star felt how his only hand was sweating and his mouth was beggining to get dry.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette walked straight forward to the Farriers, without bumping into someone. Each step she took was felt throgh the floor to Holt's own feet. As soon as she was just a meter from her foreman, she stoped and stared from toe to head the petrified cowboy. Some seconds later, Sotheby appeared next to them, his hands behind his back as usual. He was wearing his everyday suit, but this time, with a carnival mask on. The butler was in the middle of his boss and the foreman, having a good glance of the scene. Finally, Colette spoke up.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Oh,<em> mon dieu,</em> look all of you. You look all <em>magnifique et splendide!"  </em>the french woman complemented her friends with a joyful smile making a gesture with her hand.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Well, thank you Miss Marchant." Joe answered blushing pink while staring at the elegant lady.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"That costume you're wearing is from that Halloween movie were you acted 2 years ago?" Milly asked reccongizing Colette's costume.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"<em>Oui, cherie.</em>" Miss Marchant winked at the girl. "In fact, today it will be the movie's third anniversary, so it is kind of why we are doing the party, here in my house. And it is also why I'm wearing this outfit."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"That's great, you still look exactly like your charater." the young Farrier girl admitted, admiring the actress.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"<em>Merci</em> <em>beaucoup</em>." Colette thanked her. All of the sudden, she turned her sight to Holt again, whose eyes appered to be completely lost. But she didn't mind that, she was so happy that the cowboy was there, beside her.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette crossed her arms, smirking at Holt contempt she exclaimed. "You came!"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt was left frozen with Colette's statement. His eyes opened wide in a second and responded the first thing that was in his mind, "Y-y-you can tell...?"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Miss Marchant's face fell in confusion, not knowing what the rider understood, <em>"Excuse moi?".</em></p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>All of the sudden, understanding perfectly what Holt responded, Sotheby gently slapped Holt's shoulder to wake him up of his trance. Sotheby's eyes were frantic at Holt's answer, hearing such things, and in front of their boss was proposturous.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Thanks to Sotheby's attempt to make the cowboy react, Holt finally returned to Earth and coughed a bit. "Uhhmm, sorry. What did you said, ma'am?"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"That you're here, <em>cherie</em>. You decided to come"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah that, well I'm here. With costume and everything ma'am."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Releived that it wasn't needed more explinations, Sotheby talked to Colette, "If you need me Miss Marchant, I will be over there." The english butler bowed.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"<em>Tres bién,</em> Sotheby. You can go." Colette said politely.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>While the butler was leaving, Colette looked at the wall clock of the place. It was nine o'clock. "It is getting late, I think you should go now."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Where? What are talking about?" Holt asked.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Trick or treat. You said you will only be here for a moment and then go for the candy haunting. And it is nine o'clock, it is late, you should go now."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"She's right dad, we should go now before it's to late and people go to sleep." Milly agreed with Colette.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"And there will be not more candy left for us." Joe stated.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Sorry lads, I guess it took me bit to put on this costume and I lost track of time." Holt scratched his head. "But we still have a good amount of time if we go now, of course, if you don't mind Miss Marchant." Holt with pleading eyes to his boss. Although he kept his promise with his kids, deep inside his heart, wanted to stay and enjoy the party, with his kids, and... with <em>her</em>.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Of course I do not mind, <em>cherie</em>. You do not have to ask me twice." she gave the family a tender smile.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"You <em>can</em> come with us if you want." Joe offered out loud.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette felt surprised and flattered by the boy's offer. She exhaled a tiny laugh and put a hand on her chest. While Holt blushed like a kid and bit his bottom lip, trying to supress his smile due to his son's invitation to Colette to go with them. Both him and the french actress stared into eachother, their eyes connected and hearts pounding at the idea of going out at night with Holt's kids. Like a... <em>family</em>.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Oh, <em>petit</em>....I-I-I..." . For the first time in her life, Colette didn't know what to say.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Now, now Joe." Holt approached his son and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't bother Miss Marchant. She's the host here and she has to stay." Holt stared at his boss once again with a look of pity.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette approached Joe and caressed the little boy's cheek, comforting him. "Maybe for next year, <em>petit</em>." As tender and as unexpected Joe's invitation was, she had to admit that his father was right. However, she was a little dissapointed at the rider from Kentucky because he didn't think twice to reconsiderate the child's offer.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Ok then, so let's get goin'! Go get your candy pots and we'll go trick or treating. Like the old times." Holt said encouriging his kids.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Both Milly and Joe waved goodbye at Colette and slowly left the adults.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"You are in a hurry indeed." Colette said to her employee.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"You said it yourself, it's gettin' late. And I am a man of my word, ma'am." The rider stated, not glancing at the woman's eyes.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette looked closely at the cowboy and grinned. "And you are dressed <em>as</em>...?"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt turned his head to her and grinned as well. "Joel Goodson, from---"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p><em>"Risky Business!</em> With Tom Cruise! I knew it." Colette finished for him.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Thank you!" Holt's smile grew even more, "Finally!! <em>Someone</em> get it!"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"How can I do not know it, it is one of the best movies of all time!" Colette clasped her hands.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"I know, right? Tom Cruise's best film. He was <em>awesome</em>."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Oh, <em>oui</em>. He is so talented, and so <em>handsome</em>."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Hehe, yeah. <em>All</em> girls had a crush on him when the flick came out. Handsome son of a bitch indeed. Because of that, all of us wanted to be like him."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"That is <em>why</em> you are dressed like him? So you can conquer a girl?" Colette teased.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt's eyebrows twisted nervous, "Of course not. I just love the movie, that's all."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"<em>Tres bién.</em>" She responded nodding, "You know what? You look as handsome as Tom Cruise,<em> mon cherie</em>." Colette give the rider a playful smile, winking seductively at him.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt felt frozen again, the blush on his cheeks burned and his lips trembled. "I-I-I, thank you...You...you...look..."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p><em>"Oui?"</em> Colette waited, wanting to know why the man was going to say.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"You-you look, well, you look--" Holt mumbled, not able to speak his mind, until his kids arrived.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"We are ready, Dad. And you?" Milly questioned.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt looked over his daughter and son, then to his boss again.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette desperately wanted to know what Holt wanted to say to her; if she looked good or not, after all she was a woman who takes opinions seriously. Who cares a lot what others may think of her, she's an actress after all. But again, first things first.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"One minute, sugarplum." Holt affirmed to his daughter, "You and Joe wait for me on the entrance, I'll be right there."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette and Holt headed to the principal door, doging the people in masks, lentels, makeup and more. Once they reached the entrance, they were far enough from the other guests. Suddenly, the music became slower and provocative. What was playing  in the backround was an Annie Lennox's version from the song <em>'I Put A Spell On You'.</em></p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Both kids exited themselves, went to the door, closed it and waited outside. Before Holt joined them, he approached Colette. "We'll be back, maybe at 10 fifteen."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Good, go and have fun, <em>cherie</em>." Colette nodded.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt put his shades back on his face in a very cool way, "Happy Halloween...<em>princess</em>." he said with his Kentucky accent mixed with a  Joel Goodson's voice impersonation. Trying to sound, somehow, <em>sexy</em>.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette smiled at his usual nickname for her, now using a silly voice. But she couldn't help but also feel <em>seduced</em> by him. So, without a warning, she cupped a hand on his right cheek and leaned her face close to his and kissed his left cheek. The kiss lingered a little bit longer than the two expected, Colette had her eyes closed, feeling the roughness of his almost completely shaved beard. The french lady could felt how steady Holt was as soon as her lips touched his skin, he wasn't tense just calmed. While the backround song was reaching its chorous in a very potent way. At least, for the rider and actress' point of view.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Holt did not move, he did not say a word, how <em>could</em> he? The woman's so sudden but soft gesture felt like a beautiful eternity. Colette's lips were kissing his cheek but he felt how her mouth was brushing his skin slowly to the center. Her kiss was ending a few inches of his own lips, like almost about touch. And in a milisecond, their mouths were a half inch of the other, feeling eachother's breaths. Holt could only wait, wait for her to do what he thought she <em>wanted</em> to do, the music of the dancefloor appeared to fade to his ears once more. He knew she couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses he was wearing, but somehow, he felt she could feel the same.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Everything seemed possible, almost too possible. Holt's kids where outside and the rest of the crowd was distant enough. Holt's only living hand slid upwards and laid it on Colette's waist, he didn't know if he knew what he was doing. But he knew perfectly he was doing what he was feeling. Both him and the french lady paused for a second too look into eachother's eyes.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p><em>Can I do it?</em> Holt thought hor himself in awe,<em> I will really do this?</em> <em>Can I be brave enough to kiss you? Even if it's for...a moment...?</em></p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette closed her eyes, she was about to do what she <em>had</em> dreamed to do some days ago, but never, ever dared. She could felt the heat of her foreman's breath and the preassure of his hand on her waist. Pulling her closer and closer...</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>However, a person from the other side of the dancefloor shouted, "Hey, Colette! Where are you?! Come here, we are waiting for you!"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Colette's eyes opened and stood still as a rock. Her mouth had just slightly brushed Holt's upper lip, that was all. She gently stepped back and slid away her hand from the rider's cheek. Feeling like some kind of barrier came in between her and him.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>The two adults were left breathing frantically in silence.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Colette! Please come!" shouted the same person again, calling Colette's attention, making her to turn her head to where the voice was coming and then to Holt.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Uhhm, Happy Halloween to you as well, <em>cavalier." </em> With that said, Colette walked away from the Kentucky's Stallion Star with a noticiable trace of melancholly on her face, leaving him speechless and mentally deezy.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Colette..." Holt whispered, staring how the woman was vanishing from his sight, just like the day before on the stable. He took of his shades, letting the party colors blind him.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Then, the <em>'I Put A Spell On You'</em>  song began to finish with those intoxicating final lyrics:</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <strong> <em>I put a spell on you, because you're mine...</em> </strong>
          </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>The cowboy sighed to himself, clipped his sunglasses on his shirt and started to walk towards the door, opened it to get out and go with his kids.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>When Colette reached her guests, something in her was burning, something she couldn't explain. The temptation won her out and turned her head back to take a final glance at Holt. Despite the falling confetti and the several meters of distance, she saw clearly the man was about to leave and the backround lyrics resounded even heavier this time.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <strong> <em>Because you're mine!...</em> </strong>
          </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>Just as soon as Holt opened the entrance door and stepped outside, he turned his own head back as well, wanting to look at her boss' eyes one last time that night. But, with his <em>real</em> eyes, no shades between them.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>And then, their glances were connected again. Like a fine line of electricity was the only thing that made sure that their eyes found one another. Holt couldn't see from that distance Colette's expression and he wasn't sure if Colette could see his. But without thinking it too much, he formed a tender smile. And from she was standing, Colette moved a strain of hair of her blonde wig and smiled too, with the same level of tenderness. Listening at last, the end lyrics.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <strong> <em>Because...you're mine! Oh! Yeaaah!</em> </strong>
          </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>With that done, Holt knew he could go in peace and closed the door behind him. While Colette turned back to reality talking with her charming charisma and mood.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <span class="u"> <strong>The End.</strong> </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For you RT Fice (RT_Fice)! Sorry for the long delay but here it is anyway. Hope you enjoy it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>